


Chores and LIghts

by Way Way (Waywocket)



Series: Promnis Advent calendar 2017 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis is stubborn, M/M, Promnis - Freeform, promnisac2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Way%20Way
Summary: Ignis is stubborn and takes a tumble off a ladder. He still tries to do things... you have crutches man!





	Chores and LIghts

It was the last foot of the roof if he stretched Ignis could finish the last of the lights. This was the last of the outdoor decorations. Straining and sliding himself as far off the ladder as he could he reached to loop the last of lights. Just this bit and he could go inside, into the warm, where Prompto and hot chocolate was waiting for him. The last loop was nearly in place when he felt a shift. Before he could process what was happening the ground came rushing to him.

Sitting in an oversized armchair, Ignis crossed his arms, glaring at the forest green wrapping around his leg. It had only been two days, but he was already out of reports to catch up on and the schedule had already been refined for his, predicament. There was, of course, still baking, and fixing what he had broken in the fall. He could feel the dust settle around him as he waited for his leg to heal.

Prompto had been a grand help, Ignis couldn’t deny that especially when the man came waltzing into the room, carrying a meat pie and hot apple cider. The blond had been dotting on him in excess since he heard the ladder fall outside. Refusing Ignis to do as much as lift a finger. Even the reports were off the table at first, stating the pain pills would muddle with his mind. Of course, that lasted all of a few hours.

“Lunchtime, Iggy! I hope you’re hungry.” Sang Prompto, sitting a small tray on his lap and serving lunch. While Ignis prided himself on cooking, he would never turn down anything Prompto made. There was something special about a delicious meal that someone you loved made. Leaning up to kiss his love in thanks, he dug into a warm flaky crust. With another kiss and a promise to check on him soon, Prompto made his way out of the room, and Ignis heard the back door open and close.

This was his chance. Carefully putting his dishes to the side, Ignis stood from the chair. It was difficult and he had to lean his weight on his good leg, but he managed. Now, he could get some cleaning done at least. He wouldn’t press his luck with cooking, yet. Taking his first step, he ground his teeth biting back the yell that sat in the back of his throat. If he was too loud, Prompto may come running.

Making his way to the kitchen took him far longer than he would have liked, but he was surprised when he turned on the light. Everything was perfect. Not so much as a dish in the sink. Prompto was a good man, he thought, limping his way to the sink to at least clean up after himself.

Next was the dining room, he could set the tablecloth and centerpieces to get ready. The pain was getting the better of him by the time he managed to move down the hall to his destination, but he refused to yield. 

Stepping into the room, his shoulders slumped. Prompto had beaten him to it again. Everything looks beautiful. He had even brought the fine china out and had it covered in the corner, ready for Christmas dinner. Sighing in defeat, Ignis leaned against the wall. He knew Prompto had been keeping himself busy, but this was hardly what he had thought he was doing.

Pulling himself into a chair, Ignis leaned against the table. He was sure there was something that still needed to be done and he would get to it, but first a small sit. The pain in his leg was pulsing, but it was bearable, he would just sit, maybe lay his head on the table. He was just catching his breath, he would be back up in just a moment.

Eyes fluttering, Ignis slowly woke and pulling himself to sit properly. Hadn’t he only just closed his eyes? Looking around him, he saw Prompto was standing nearby, giving him an exasperated grin.

“Hey sleepy head, didn’t the doctor tell you to stay off that leg?” When no answer came, Prompto sighed and held up Ignis’ crutches.

“At least use these next time, yeah?” Ignis nodded, letting out a yawn.

“Good, now let’s get your coat on, I’ve got something to show you.” Interest perked, Ignis took the help standing and adjusting his crutches before moving to the door. Prompto helped him balance as he slipped on his coat and made it down the few stairs they had leading to their front yard. 

Turning to face the house, Ignis opened his mouth to ask Prompto why they were staring at a dark house. Before he could speak, Prompto waved the question away before it was asked, leaning down to pick up two cords. Without a word, he plugged them together and the house lit up. Candy canes lit up and faded in time across the walkway, and the windows spun in lazy circles of light. Brightly coloured snowflakes laid out in the snow, twinkling and changing.

“How did you find time to get all this done and keep up with the housework?” Prompto shrugged with a grin.

“Your time management skills may have rubbed off, just a little,” he giggled, carefully leaning on his boyfriend.

“You are simply amazing, love. What would I do without you?”

“Probably not break your leg because your boyfriend begged you to deck out the house for Christmas.” They both laughed, watching the lights together until the cold got the better of them. Inside Ignis finally got his hot chocolate, his Christmas preparations finally complete.


End file.
